Love's Twisted Thorn ON HOLD
by Troublestripe
Summary: Stormfur and Squirrelflight tails entwined.Hawkfrost stares on,narrowing his eyes.Brambleclaw hisses with jealousy. What if Squirrelflight fell for Stormfur? Flames will die out! Semishort chapthers![I got permission from Raincloud's Legacy] Writers block
1. Beloved

The night sky sparkled brightly with the stars of Silverpelt as a ginger she-cat swiftly left camp, unnoticed. Every paw-step taken she looked back to make sure no one was following her. The she-cat relaxed when she reached the RiverClan border. She quickly slipped under a bush.

Twigs brushed her pelt but she ignored it and bravely called out, "Stormfur?"

A gray tom slipped out swiftly from the bushes three fox-lengths away. When the tom came out the ginger she-cat came in view under the partially full moon that turned her pelt silver. She rubbed her cheek against his and purred, "I missed you so much, Stormfur."

The gray tom gave her ear a gentle lick and purred back, "I miss you too, Squirrelflight. If only we were born in the same Clan, we wouldn't have t-" Squirrelflight flicked her tail over Stormfur's mouth.

"I know," She mewed gently. "I wish too, but we don't." Squirrelflight looked up at the horizon and let out sigh as she saw the upcoming sun, "I'm sorry. I have to get back to my Clan. I'll come back tonight?" Stormfur nodded his head. With a swift lick between Stormfur's ears they exchanged quick good-byes and separated with heavy hearts.

xoxoxo

After washing Stormfur's scent off her fur, Squirrelflight slipped back into camp behind the nursery. Taking one step forward she looked out to see if any cat was out, only Brackenfur guarded the entrance of the hallow. Silently, Squirrelflight dashed toward the Warriors' den.

"Squirrelflight," a ginger tom yowled.

Squirrelflight looked up to Highledge and hissed under her breath, "Fox-dung."

Firestar scrambled down the side of the barrow to the ground and leaped toward his daughter. Once he was a mouse-length away he meowed, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Squirrelflight bluffed quickly. "I decided to get to know the territory better, since I'm a new warrior and all."

Firestar stared at her for a moment but gladly mewed, "Great, now you can lead the Sun-high patrol! You better get your rest."

Squirrelflight flicked her tail excitedly, "Okay!" As Firestar walked away she sighed with relief, "StarClan's on my side today!" Squirrelflight didn't realize how tired she was till she was curled up in her nest. It didn't take long for sleep to take over her.

Stormfur was the only thing she dreamed of that morning. Squirrelflight's heart wanted to burst out and tell the world that she _loved_ Stormfur. Waking up in a great mood she looked up at the sky, it wasn't long till sun-high. Stretching the sleep out of her bones she padded out to the middle of camp with her mind only on Stormfur, and how strangely she wanted to tell somebody about him.

Suddenly, she was pushed off her paws and tumbled to the ground as she knocked into Leafpool. Leafpool stumbled back but managed to stay on her paws. "Watch where you are going," Leafpool purred amusingly. Of course! Leafpool could keep a secret, her sister wouldn't tell anyone!

"Leafpool," Squirrelflight mewed quietly. "Can I speak to you?"

Leafpool's eyes flashed from amusement to concern, "Sure."

Leafpool lead Squirrelflight to the back of the nursery and mewed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm more then okay," Squirrelflight mewed back. "I love Stormfur!"

Leafpool let out a sharp gasp as Squirrelflight wondered if she told the right cat. "Stormfur's lives in _RiverClan_, if you get caught the whole Clan would want your tail!"

Squirrelflight hissed back, "But I love him, and I _know_ he loves me back!"

Leafpool's eyes clouded with sorrow and pain at her words. "Just be careful," Leafpool sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Leafpool," Squirrelflight purred as she padded off to lead her patrol. Life was going good for her, _was_.

* * *

**I thank Raincloud's Legacy and strongly suggest you read her stories! Thanks! PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Entwined

**Wow, I was thinking about updating Monday but when I pulled up the E-mail I knew I had to update soon. I hope everyone will like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Entwined_

The sunset painted the sky orange and pink as a she-cat tossed and turned in her nest. Squirrelflight was troubled and confused; Stormfur didn't show up last night. She wondered if any cat saw him or made him stay in camp. With a hiss of frustration, she decided to go out again tonight. Squirrelflight lifted from her paws and snuck out of camp from behind the nursery.

The sun was gone but a couple of streaks still shown over the Two-leg farm when she reached RiverClan territory. Squirrelflight crawled under the bush that she usually waited for Stormfur. Parting her jaws, she drew in the surrounding scents.

Mouse and lake water was the only thing she scented, but then Stormfur's scent whipped by. Squirrelflight leaped out of the undergrowth and padded toward the scent. Sure enough Stormfur's scent was strong, but he wasn't alone. Hawkfrost was leading a patrol and it wasn't far away!

A tom looked straight at her, Hawkfrost! With all her strength, Squirrelflight dashed back toward WindClan territory. Fear made her pelt stand on ends as she heard paw-steps right behind her. "Squirrelflight," the tom called.

"Stormfur," Squirrelflight yowled as she spun around to face him. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Hawkfrost!" Her ears grew hot with embarrassment; Stormfur doesn't look anything like Hawkfrost!

Stormfur looked at her with curiosity and mewed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Squirrelflight still hissed angrily, but Stormfur spoke first, "Mistyfoot seems to think I'm the only warrior! Sending me on patrol, hunting, everything you can think of, I'm sorry."

Squirrelflight stared at Stormfur for a moment. His eyes were filled with sorrow that Squirrelflight had to forgive, "I understand." She sighed and looked at her paws shyly as she asked, "Why don't you join ThunderClan?"

Stormfur shook his head slowly, "Graystripe isn't there any more, and no matter what I'm still loyal to RiverClan." He gave her ear a swift lick and mewed, "I still love you."

A dark figure moved in the undergrowth, catching Squirrelflight's eye. The bush rustled loudly, startling Squirrelflight. Stormfur stood alert, his eyes in slits, a strong wave of fear flashed in his eyes, but he relaxed, "It's probably just a mouse," Stormfur meowed. "I have to go back. Hawkfrost will wonder where I've gone off to."

"Okay," Squirrelflight purred. "Come to ThunderClan tomorrow I have something I want to tell you." Stormfur purred and nodded; with that he ran off. The bush gave a violent shake and rustled louder than before. It was too loud to be a mouse though. Squirrelflight decided to check it out.

She padded toward the bush and moved the branches with one paw, she noticed the branches were twisted and broken, and the scent of RiverClan clung to the bush. Squirrelflight gasped, Hawkfrost was _just_ there!

oxoxox

The sun was gone and the moon didn't show. "It is going to rain tonight," a massive tom murmured as his gnawed on a vole. A ginger she-cat leaped into camp in a hurry toward the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw noticed that Squirrelflight was acting jumpy today. She just walked back into camp with one mouse. Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight with worry as she padded over to him. Brambleclaw thought, she only came back with one mouse? It's Greenleaf! He opened his mouth but shut it as Squirrelflight left the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw's curiosity grew as he saw her slip behind the nursery. Rising to his paws, Brambleclaw followed her paw-steps. He was amazed when he found an exit out of the hollow, and Squirrelflight wasn't the only one who used this passage. Leafpool's scent was strong too.

Wondering which one to follow, or even _to_ follow he chased after Squirrelflight's scent. It headed toward the lake but also toward WindClan territory. Fear rose, was she going to WindClan?

Brambleclaw relaxed as he saw her stop three fox-lengths away from WindClan border. Squirrelflight sat down, looking tired. Hiding under the under-growth Brambleclaw was well hidden for little light shined above. He was also down-wind, the perfect place to hide.

After a while of waiting, Brambleclaw started to wonder if Squirrelflight just wanted some peace and quiet. He was about to leave until Squirrelflight leaped to her paws. A gray tom walked out from the darkness of the forest. The hair on Brambleclaw's spine rose to its tips. What was Stormfur doing on ThunderClan territory?

His eyes widen with shock when Squirrelflight entwined her tail with his and purred deeply, "Hello, Stormfur."

Brambleclaw suppressed an angry growl as he fought his tail for it wanted to lash out with anger. These two looked like they belonged in the same Clan! It's against the warrior code for Stormfur to even be here!

"Hello Squirrelflight," Stormfur purred back, just as loud. "I don't have much time, Hawkfrost has been hunting my tail down. Everywhere I look he's watching me! I snuck out when Mistyfoot called for him."

Squirrelflight's eyes widened with fear, Hawkfrost _was_ there last night! She held him gaze for a moment but mewed with a small hint of fear, "Yea, he saw us last night. That _mouse_ was really him!"

Stormfur's tail thrashed like an anger adder stuck under a rock. "Fox-dung," Stormfur yowled. His claws unsheathed and his fur rose to ends. Only till Squirrelflight stepped back did he calm down.

"Never mind that," Squirrelflight purred. She looked down at her paw and shuffled it back and forth nervously. Brambleclaw had to turn his ears to hear what she murmured, "I'm going to having your kits."

Brambleclaw's ears fell back, his mouth fell, and his eyes clouded with pain. Squirrelflight was going to have _his_ kits! Stormfur let out a yowl of surprise and happiness, "That's great!"

Brambleclaw backed away, hurt and confused. He liked Squirrelflight, _a lot_, and now…he didn't know what to do. Brambleclaw decided to turn around and pad back to camp but as soon as he turned around he saw a tom behind him, Hawkfrost. The massive tom didn't tear his icy eyes from Squirrelflight and Stormfur. Brambleclaw knew what his brother was looking at. He turned around and watched his beloved cat talk to Stormfur. Brambleclaw felt anger rise in his chest, hatred. Stormfur was his rival, his enemy; for he _knew_ Brambleclaw liked Squirrelflight but stepped in anyway. He watched beside his brother as they spoke again.

Squirrelflight put her tail lightly on Stormfur's paws. "But it also means we can't see each other any more," Squirrelflight continued sadly.

Stormfur thought for a moment but mewed, "I'll come once every seven days. That way you can get your rest." Squirrelflight purred an agreement. Saying quick goodbyes, Squirrelflight wished Stormfur good luck and padded back to her camp. Stormfur watched her go before he too left.

Brambleclaw couldn't help but let out a swift hiss of jealousy and anger. Hawkfrost's eyes narrowed as he saw Stormfur disappear into darkness. He turned to Brambleclaw and saw the hatred that burned as strong as fire in his eyes. He took quick avenge of his hatred and hissed, "I knew he wasn't to be trusted!"

* * *

**Well? R&R! The more reviews the faster I update!**


	3. Together

* * *

_Together _

"I'll be moving into the nursery today," Squirrelflight mewed proudly to Leafpool. It has been a couple of moons since she told Stormfur that she was pregnant. They have been visiting each other almost everyday, even though they try to meet every other week.

Leafpool looked over Squirrelflight carefully and mewed happily, "By the look of it you will probably have three or four kits! I bet I know who the father is." Squirrelflight hissed playfully as Leafpool continued, "But you have to stop going to RiverClan."

Squirrelflight straightened up and meowed, "Why?"

"You were at the Gathering last night," Leafpool hissed. "RiverClan has scented you over and over again! Firestar argued with Leopardstar as she made it clear she would attack if she scented you again. I bet you weren't even paying attention!"

"But I planned to see him tonight," Squirrelflight hissed back. "No RiverClan warrior can stop me!"

Leafpool shook her head, not in disagreement but in understanding. "It's too dangerous for you though," Leafpool mewed lowly. "I'll go for you."

"But," Squirrelflight hissed, however Leafpool beat her to it.

"What if the kits come early? I don't want what happened to Silverstream to happen to you." Squirrelflight heard stories from Sandstorm of Graystripe's mate, Silverstream. The kits came early and no one was around to help sooner. Giving in, Squirrelflight agreed.

xoxoxo

"Oh StarClan," Leafpool mewed loudly. "What am I doing?"

She was settled under the bush that Squirrelflight always waited for Stormfur. It was night outside but Leafpool had to get back as soon as she could. A warm breeze welcomed Stormfur's scent. Leafpool slipped out of the bush before he even came into view. "Hello Squirrelflight," hissed a dark voice as he came into view with Stormfur by his side. It was Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was stunned when he saw Leafpool, however he also looked disappointed.

Hawkfrost knew about them too? "Squirrelflight?" Leafpool asked, trying to sound confused. "I just came here to ask Mothwing something." Leafpool gave a quick glance to Stormfur, he seemed to understand. His eyes that were clouded with worry filled with relief. "Would you mind taking me please?"

Stormfur turned to Hawkfrost and hissed lowly, "I told you I wasn't visiting Squirrelflight." Hawkfrost gave a snort of disgust and led Leafpool back to the RiverClan camp.

Stormfur slowed down till he was walking right beside Leafpool. "Is Squirrelflight okay?" He hissed lowly so Hawkfrost couldn't hear.

Stormfur must have guessed she knew already. "Of course," Leafpool hissed back. "I just thought it would be dangerous for her to go, and I was right!"

The gray tom sighed with relief, "What did she want to say?"

"She wanted to know what you two would do about the kits. Squirrelflight wants to give one to you, so Graystripe's kin could live on in RiverClan."

Stormfur nodded, "I agree, I just hope StarClan won't punish her." With that he leaped into a small stream that flowed around RiverClan camp. "Aren't afraid to get your paws wet are you?" the tom teased.

With one paw in the stream she measured who deep it was. With her jaw in the water she waddled through the water till land meet her paws. Hawkfrost watched as Stormfur led Leafpool to Mothwing's den.

"Thanks," Leafpool called out as she entered the den. "Hello Mothwing!"

Mothwing looked up in surprise and yowled, "Leafpool! How's the prey running?"

"Fast," Leafpool mewed. "But not fast enough. However, my berry stock is as low as a mouse's tail. Do have any extra?" Mothwing, looking happy to help dashed to her herbs and piled five of each over-piled berry stock on top of a leaf.

"Is that good?" Mothwing mewed.

"Perfect," Leafpool meowed back. "Thanks!"

"Be careful," Mothwing hissed more seriously. "I don't know what's about to happen but it's not going to be good."

xoxoxo

Squirrelflight waited by the nursery entrance in the morning for Leafpool. She leaped to her paws joyfully and padded over. "Well," she asked curiously.

"You're lucky you didn't go," Leafpool hissed through the leaf she carried full of berries. She set them down and told Squirrelflight everything starting from Hawkfrost to Mothwing's warning. "I think they might attack soon."

Squirrelflight nodded, "Thank you so mu-"

A loud caterwaul rose as a golden she-cat tore through the thorns, Leopardstar. "RiverClan," she yowled, "Attack!"

Firestar yowled an attack as he leaped onto Leopardstar. The camp broke into a raging war of fangs and claws. Fear shot through Squirrelflight like a thorn as she heard Hawkfrost yowl, "Squirrelflight! I know about you and Stormfur!" Squirrelflight turned around just in time to leap away from his attack.

"What do I care," Squirrelflight yowled back, unsheathed her claws. She leaped onto Hawkfrost's back but was shocked when he jumped upward. The wind was knocked out of her; something went happened when she landed. The kits! Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Stormfur saw what was happening but was too stunned to move. Darkness surrounded her eyesight as the last thing she heard was a fearful yowl. A tom dashed forward and leaped onto Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw was protecting her but StarClan was calling.


	4. Twisted

**Chapter 4  
**

_Twisted_

The wind rushed through Squirrelflight's fur, sending a shiver down her spine. Looking around, she realized something wasn't right. The grass was a lush green, the sky above was light blue, and she was lying in a clearing that was surrounded by trees. Fear burned in Squirrelflight's pelt, she wasn't in the camp hollow; she was in StarClan.

Squirrelflight's eyes grew wide with fear as she leaped to her paws she called out, "Firestar?" Her voice seemed small as it echo deep into the trees. "Leafpool, Stormfur, Brambleclaw or anyone please tell me your here?" The grass rustled behind her, making Squirrelflight jump with surprise.

"Don't fear, Squirrelflight," a soft voice came from behind her. Squirrelflight turned around; she looked straight at a blue-gray she-cat. "StarClan hasn't abandoned you."

"Bluestar," Squirrelflight meowed. "I have to go back." Bluestar held Squirrelflight's gaze for what seemed like moons. Eyes locked, Squirrelflight's confident meow lowered to a desperate yowl. "I can't leave now, my kits will need me!"

Bluestar's eyes suddenly soften, "Don't worry. StarClan hasn't called for you. You need to watch the one loves you the most."

"Loves me the most?" Squirrelflight asked curiously. "Stormfur is the only one who loves me more than anything." Another question buzzed in her ears as she remembered how Stormfur stood and watched as she was attacked by Hawkfrost. "And why would I have to watch out for him?" However, Bluestar was already gone and the lush forest was slowly disappearing like mist.

"Squirrelflight," a worried, grief-stricken mew rang in her ears that cracked with fear. "Squirrelflight wake up, please." She recognized Firestar's voice and Leafpool fear-scent.

"Step back," Leafpool yowled, not with anger but relief. "She's waking up!" Squirrelflight opened her eyes to see the two worried cats by her side. She smelt another cat but she was too dizzy to tell who it was. The milk-sweet scent told her they were in the nursery. Squirrelflight lifted her head, but as she did a sharp pang struck her stomach, the kits! They were coming, now!

Squirrelflight turned to Leafpool, her eyes wide with fear. That last move Hawkfrost pulled could have hurt her kits, but right now she needed Leafpool's help. Leafpool stared at Squirrelflight's fear wide eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The kits are coming," Squirrelflight yowled.

Brambleclaw quickly dashed to get Cinderpelt. Squirrelflight realized as he left, that Brambleclaw was the other cat with them. As he left, Leafpool ordered Squirrelflight stay calm. It wasn't long when Brambleclaw came back with Cinderpelt, limping as fast as she could. She set down the leaves she was carrying and noticed right away something wasn't right. "Brambleclaw said she passed out, how?" she asked sternly.

Brambleclaw was the one who answered, "Hawkfrost knocked her away; she didn't landed right." Cinderpelt nodded and motioned Leafpool over with her tail. Her eyes flashed with fear. Leafpool knew what she was thinking; this is almost the same thing that happened to Silverstream! Leafpool almost knew for a fact that her sister wasn't going to make it. What was she thinking? With her sister's hard-headed, stubbornness the whole StarClan would have to fight her. One kit came. It was a she-cat, dark gray just like her father. Leafpool passed it to Firestar and ordered him to lick her to help her blood flow and breath.

However, before Firestar could lick the kit once, it gave a gasp, shuttered and laid motionless. "No," Squirrelflight wailed, voice thick with sorrow. "StarClan, don't take her!"

Leafpool licked Squirrelflight's ear in an effort to comfort her. Cinderpelt mewed as calmly as she could, "Here's another kit!" This kit gave a sharp cry as Cinderpelt picked it up gently and passed it to Brambleclaw.

The massive tabby stared hard at the squirming kit, it was ginger like Squirrelflight, and it was a tom. He licked the kit a couple of times before it gave a defiant squeal. "This one is going to make it," he mewed with relief. _And might have Squirrelflight's stubbornness_, he added to himself as the kit let out another defiant squeal.

"So is this one," Leafpool purred. The kit that mewed hungrily between Leafpool's paws was a she-cat, with beautiful silver fur, and one white ear.

"Here comes the last one," Cinderpelt mewed. However, the last kit was stillborn. Squirrelflight gave a small wail as she wrapped her tail around the two bundles of fur that crawled toward her belly.

Brambleclaw's anger to Stormfur seemed far away now. It wasn't his fault Squirrelflight fell for him instead. Hawkfrost killed two kits who would never know what it was like to hunt prey, feel the sun's warmth on their pelts, or the excitement of becoming apprentices or warriors. "Two kits," he hissed. "When there could have been four."

Squirrelflight looked up at Brambleclaw, her eyes filled with sadness and joy. She had lost two kits, but had two healthy ones; they were Stormfur's and Squirrelflight's kits. She had made it. Brambleclaw's eyes kept on straying to the silver kit, and Squirrelflight knew what he learned a long time ago. Brambleclaw knew about Stormfur and me already, I knew he would learn our secret, but he still cares. _Watch for the one who loves you the most._ Bluestar's warning rang in her ears.


	5. Forever

Squirrelflight looked at the two kits admiringly. She gently nuzzled the gray and white-paw kit gently. "Rainpaw," she purred. "I'll let Stormfur name the other kit." Leafpool nodded but said nothing.

It was Brambleclaw who spoke, "How? He can't just come barging through camp and see them. You can't take him to Stormfur either, the next gathering is half a moon away!"

Squirrelflight gave Brambleclaw a reproachful look, "I will tell him what he looks like and let him name him."

Leafpool spoke up, "When? You can't leave now, they kits are way too young."

Squirrelflight stubbornly lifted her head, "Will you two watch them?"

"Now?" Brambleclaw growled. "No."

"Why not!" Squirrelflight yowled.

Leafpool mewed again, "The kits, they're too young for you to go."

"Then how will I name the poor thing?"

"Why don't you name it?" Leafpool ventured. Squirrelflight just kept arguing as Brambleclaw sulked out of the nursery unnoticed; he knew Squirrelflight will argue for a moon if she could. So he decided to go for her.

xoxoxo

Brambleclaw waited right outside the RiverClan camp. Being in enemy's territory made Brambleclaw's fur prickle, he half expected an enemy cat to attack him at any second. A golden and brown-dappled she-cat walked straight past the bush he was sheltering in, Leopardstar. Brambleclaw held his breath, thinking fast of an excuse he could tell the RiverClan leader.

However, she padded straight past. Brambleclaw relaxed and realized that she was carrying prey that blocked his ThunderClan scent. If she wasn't, he would have been crowfood.

The moon was past its highest point now; Brambleclaw was starting to get worried that Stormfur was curled up in his nest by now. He deiced he should go back to camp until a familiar yowl called him, Stormfur. The gray tom looked confused and tired, "What are you doing in RiverClan territory?"

Brambleclaw looked at Stormfur, his fur was mattered, and his eyes were wide and fearful. "It's about Squirrelflight…" Brambleclaw mewed. "You look like you haven't slept for a moon!" He was about to start again but Stormfur beat him to it.

"What about her?" Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know right?"

Brambleclaw shook his massive head and began again, "After Squirrelflight woke up she kitted. Two of them lived."

"Of them?" Stormfur's fur was on ends. "What happened?"

"Hawkfrost attack hurt her kits…" Brambleclaw realized it was harder to talk to Stormfur at every word. Stormfur looked scared out of his fur for Squirrelflight. "…she named one Rainkit; Squirrelflight wants you to name the other."

"It's the ginger one right?" Stormfur purred surprisingly. Brambleclaw nodded. "Then Flamekit."

Brambleclaw stood to is paws, "I'll tell her."

He began to pad away as Stormfur turned to but he called over his back, "Thanks!"

xoxoxo

The sun has just risen over the horizon when Brambleclaw padded back to camp. He caught a vole and a mouse on the way back so he had a good reason why he left camp. The camp was buzzing with warriors and apprentices planning today's jobs. Squirrelflight just left the nursery, stretching her legs in the morning sun.

"Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw called after he dropped his catch in the fresh-kill pile, and bounded up to her. "The ginger kit's name is Flamekit!"

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes at Brambleclaw and hissed quietly, "I wanted Stormfur to name him not you!"

Brambleclaw sighed, "I've talked to Stormfur." He paused for moment and waited for Squirrelflight to yell at him but she was quiet. "He wants the kit to be named Flamekit."

Squirrelflight paused for what seemed like seasons. "Okay," she mewed at last. "I'll name him Flamekit, then."


	6. Torn

_Torn_

Squirrelflight purred as Rainkit and Flamekit batted at her tail with curious paws. They have just begun to walk, stumbling every now and then. They already were causing trouble for the nursery queens. Sorreltail, a gray queen who just moved into the nursery, found them a pawful to watch.

Squirrelflight's mind drifted as she thought about their future. Which kit should be sent to Stormfur? Would the kit who stays with Stonefur ever remember her? Would she ever tell the kit who its father is?

A sharp pain made Squirrelflight jolt out of her thoughts. Flamekit's tiny claws caught her tail, he was about to bit it but Squirrelflight snapped it away from him. He feel to the ground but jumped right back to his paws to chase after her tail again. Rainkit stayed back, greens eyes flickering as she watched her tail. However, she shook her haunches from side to side, ready to string. Rainkit gave a small yowl and leaped, landing straight on Flamekit. They tussled playfully around as Squirrelflight drifted back into deep thought.

Sorreltail's sharp yowl made her look up. Rainkit woke up Sorreltail by biting her ear with her tiny thorn-sharp teeth. The she-cat gave a small hiss but a playful glint in her eye betrayed her admiration for the young kit. Rainkit shrank back but Sorreltail mewed a 'sorry'.

"She surprised me," Sorreltail purred to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight nodded her head in understanding.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll be able to handle them when they're older," Squirrelflight replied with a hint of good-humor. She gave a single flick with her tail for Rainkit, "Rainkit, come here."

Rainkit padded over on unsteady legs and gave a small mew of determination as she jolted away from Sorreltail, who tried to help. Finally, Rainkit made it over. Squirrelflight purred a soft praise; she couldn't hind it any more. Rainkit reminded her of herself, stubborn and independent. Her mind instantly reeled to the question that hung over her head, Which kit will stay? If she kept Rainkit, Stormfur would be less likely to be accused as Flamekit's father than Rainkit. For Rainkit's gray pelt looked almost identical to Stormfur's pelt.

It was decided, tonight Flamekit with become a RiverClan kit.

xoxoxo

The moon was nothing more than a sliver floating in the night sky as Squirrelflight nudged Flamekit along. He didn't ague as she nudged him along, he was too tired to even mew. However, the trip took twice as long for Squirrelflight scouted ahead to make sure no WindClan patrols were in range before she dared to bring her beloved kit along.

Once in RiverClan territory Squirrelflight relaxed. She hid the tired kit in the roots of some brambles in her eyesight as she waited for Stormfur. Stormfur must be on the look out for her now. It's been about one and a half moons since the two cats have seen each other. It wasn't long before Stormfur appeared under the bush Squirrelflight waited under.

Stormfur gave a mew of happiness as he rubbed his cheek against Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight gave a couple of licks in-between his ears in return.

"I brought someone," Squirrelflight purred as she slipped out of the bush.

Stormfur waited patiently but nothing could stop his purr of delight as she carried the tired Flamekit forward. He slipped out form the protection of the bush and gave the small bundle a couple of sniffs. "Is this our son?"

Squirrelflight sat the kit on a soft pile of grass as Stormfur stared at him warmly. "Yes," Squirrelflight purred. "I want him to be the one to stay in RiverClan."

Stormfur looked up for the bundle of fur that began to fall asleep, "I will protect him with my life but are you sure? What will you say to the Clan?"

Squirrelflight shook her head, eyes still focused on the kit, "I'll tell Leafpool; she will know what to do."

Stormfur said no more as he gently began washing Flamekit's pelt, washing any traces of ThunderClan off it. Squirrelflight looked at his eyes, they were full of affection now but deeper inside was a hint of sorrow that Squirrelflight had felt since the lost of her two kits. Turning away, she began padding back to ThunderClan. He would never remember her as his mother, a RiverClan queen will be a cat that he will say is his mother. She might have to fight her kit one day in rivalry of the Clans. But Squirrelflight knew it was for the better for both of them. With one last glace at Flamekit she mewed her last goodbye.


	7. Devastated

_Devastated _

Stormfur licked the ThunderClan scent off of Flamekit's pelt thoroughly before looking back up to Squirrelflight. He let out a surprise mew as he realized she left already. Gently, he picked up Flamekit and carried him towards RiverClan camp. What will I say? He thought sadly. I can't just say it's my kit! Leopardstar will want to know who his mother is. Holding back a frustrated hiss he put one paw into the river that surrounded camp and slipped in, careful not to get the kit's head wet.

As Flamekit's paws drifted in the water he let out a terrified high-pitch wail. Stormfur raised his head higher but Flamekit still let out sharp cries.

"What's going on?" Mistyfoot stuck her head out of the camp entrance. Her eyes widened when she saw the ginger kit, but they quickly softened as it yowled out again. "Where did you get it?"

Stormfur's ears fell back, he hoped he could slip in with the kit and go straight to Leopardstar. Once he crossed the river and set the kit, he answered, "In the forest."

Mistyfoot looked over him for a moment as if she didn't believe him but she turned around and headed back inside, flicking her tail for him to follow. Stormfur picked up the shivering kit and followed after her. "I'll tell Leopardstar," Mistyfoot mewed. "You see if a queen will care for it."

Padding towards the nursery, he wondered if any queen would care for the poor scarp. As he slid into the nursery, Flamekit still mewling pitifully, Mosspelt looked up. Her eyes looked as big as moons as she asked, "Where did you get that?"

Stormfur set Flamekit down, wondering if he should tell her the truth. She was the only queen now that Dawnflower's kits became apprentices, so she would have to be his foster mother. "Well, he is my son." Mosspelt pricked her ears but said nothing. "And his mother is Squirrelflight from ThunderClan."

Mosspelt's pelt bristled with anger as she hissed, "A ThunderClan cat! You're half RiverClan and ThunderClan and she's half kittypet and ThunderClan! This kit is Half-Clan, mostly ThunderClan."

Taken aback by her hash words, Stormfur held his tongue. However, she was done talking. "Please," Stormfur meowed at last. "Don't tell."

Mosspelt glared at him but her eyes betrayed a sense of softness as she murmured, "I won't. I will take him in as my kit but when you are ready and when he is ready. I expect you to tell him that you are his father and Squirrelflight is his mother."

"Thank you!" Stormfur yowled, his heart lifted with happiness. "I will give you extra fresh-kill every day! His name is Flamekit too." Mosspelt nudged the kit closer to her but said nothing.

xoxoxo

Squirrelflight took a sad, deep breath before she dashed through the entrance of camp. "My kit!" she yowled with a heavy heart. "Where is Flamekit?"

Firestar heard her and ran up to meet her, giving her a comforting nudge. "Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Birchpaw check the camp," he yowled. "Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Thornclaw, and Spiderpaw check outside of camp." Squirrelflight left Firestar and dashed back to the nursery to check on Rainkit. She was curled up and sleeping next to Sorreltail, who was asleep too. Brambleclaw made her jump.

"Come on," he mewed. "Tell me what happened." Squirrelflight nodded and told Brambleclaw very quickly that she has given up Flamekit to Stormfur. Once, she had told Brambleclaw, he nodded quickly before he slipped back out to search for the kit he knew they would never find.

xoxoxo

Four moons after Flamekit's disappearance, the Clan was back on their feet. The loss of Flamekit devastated Firestar but there was nothing Squirrelflight could do. Rainkit was playing with Squirrelflight's tail again but Squirrelflight was feeling tried. "Rainkit," Squirrelflight purred. "Why don't you see if the elders will tell you a story?"

Rainkit stop and dashed off toward the elders' den without saying a word. Rainkit's favorite think to do was to listen to the elders talk about the old forest and the Great Journey. Squirrelflight curled up in her nest and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Her dream was filled with battle. Cats fighting, snarling, and killing. Squirrelflight saw Firestar leap at Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw chasing a RiverClan tom. Then she saw Rainkit, a fully grown warrior, her gray pelt had turned silver under the moonlight. Flamekit was fully grown too, chasing out a ThunderClan warrior Squirrelflight couldn't recognize.

Fear gripped her throat as Rainkit let out a shriek and leaped onto Flamekit, ripping her claws down his back. "Rainkit!" Squirrelflight yowled as she dashed forward desperate to stop the two cats.

She woke up to find herself in the nursery, lying on her side with Rainkit not far away sleeping. Squirrelflight sighed when she realized it was a dream. But what if it comes true? That answer Squirrelflight didn't want to know.


	8. Apart

_Apart_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar yowled from Highledge to the clearing below. Rainkit gave a small squeal of excitement as Firestar finished the calling. As the cats gathered around, Rainkit dashed straight to the bottom of Highledge and waited to be called forward. Squirrelflight shared her excitement too. They have waited six long moons for this moment and now Rainkit was being awarded for her patience.

"Rainkit," Firestar called softly. Rainkit looked up at Firestar just as he flicked his tail for her to come up. Rainkit leaped on the side of the hollow and scrambled onto Highledge. Once she was beside Firestar, he begun.

"This Moonhigh, we gather together to name a new apprentice." -Rainkit scuffled impatiently- "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Rainpaw."

Rainpaw gave a yowl as she shouted her new name, "Rainpaw!" The cats gathered purred amusingly to one another. Squirrelflight gave Rainpaw a stern look and she fell silent.

Firestar gave a short _mrrow_ of laughter before continuing, "Sandstorm, you will train Rainpaw?"

Sandstorm looked surprised; her eyes sparkled with delight of training her own granddaughter. Without hesitation, Sandstorm leaped onto Highledge next to Rainpaw. Rainpaw looked at her soon-to-be mentor with awe and respect. "You a skilled warrior and the best hunter in the Clan, I hope that this skill will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Rainpaw lifted her head so fast Sandstorm moved backward in surprise, but lowered her head and touched noses with Rainpaw. An outburst of cats called out Rainpaw's new name, "Rainpaw! Rainpaw! Rainpaw!"

Rainpaw joined their shouts and cried out her own name, "Rainpaw! Rainpaw!"

Squirrelflight dashed up to Highledge to give her congratulations. However, Firestar was already padded toward Rainpaw but stopped halfway. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he muttered something under his breath. Fear gripped Squirrelflight, had he noticed something? Squirrelflight shook that thought away as Firestar batted Rainpaw's ear playfully and murmured congratulations.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight remembered the little kit she gave to Stormfur. Would he be having his apprentice ceremony tonight?

xoxoxo

"Hello," Mosspelt greeted with a flick of her tail as Stormfur walked in. Flamekit, who was playing with a small ball of moss, looked up at Stormfur, eyes bright with excitement.

"Stormfur!" he cried. Flamekit abandoned the ball of moss and leaped at Stormfur. Stormfur moved out of the way as he landed on the ground. "Guess what!"

Stormfur gave an _mrrow_ of laughter as he already knew _what_, but decided to let Flamekit tell him. "What?"

Flamekit's fur bristled as he yowled, "I'm going to be an apprentice!"

"Really?" Stormfur teased. "You're growing up so fast. Mosspelt, let's keep him in the nursery for another moon."

With a spit, Flamekit denied, "I've waited six moons for this!"

As Flamekit leaped back at his moss ball Stormfur turned to Mosspelt. "Who is his mentor going to be?"

Mosspelt looked up at him with curiosity but answered, "Hawkfrost."

"Hawkfrost?" Stormfur yowled as he remembered how Hawkfrost knew that Squirrelflight has been coming over, how he had questioned him about Flamekit about a moon after he brought him in. "Why him?"

"Why not?" hissed Mosspelt. "I think he would be a perfect mentor for Flamekit."

"Flame_paw_," Flamekit corrected her, looking up from a leaf he just caught.

Mosspelt looked at Flamekit and mewed, "Not yet, Flame_kit_."

Stormfur ignored Flamekit and spat, "I don't trust Hawkfrost. He has been on my tail ever since I brought in Flamekit."

"I'll talk to Leopardstar, but there is no promising."

The rest of the evening went by slowly for Stormfur, the thought of Flamekit being mentored by Hawkfrost made his fur prickle. When Leopardstar called the meeting, Stormfur was the last to arrive.

"This Moonhigh, we gather here to name a new apprentice," Leopardstar started as Flamekit stood in front of her. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this new apprentice will be called Flamepaw."

Flamepaw stayed as still as he could, but nothing could stop his paws from moving up and down. "Stormfur," Leopardstar purred. "Will you train Flamepaw?"

Her question caught Stormfur off guard. He was speechless. Only till a warrior nudged him, did he move toward Flamepaw. "You are a great fighter and a wonderful hunter. Please, pass on this skill to Flamepaw." Stormfur touched noses with Flamepaw, still shocked about being _his_ mentor. Stormfur gave a grateful glance at Mosspelt, she nodded back.

"Stormfur," Leopardstar called as the Clan started to chant his new name. "Tell me how his training goes; I'll determine if he can go to his first Gathering."

"T-thank you, Leopardstar!" Stormfur stuttered pitifully but he didn't care. Nothing could go wrong now!

**

* * *

Well? R&R!**


	9. Broken

_Broken_

"Flamepaw!" Stormfur hissed as he dashed after the ginger apprentice. Flamepaw's dark ginger tail disappeared as he jumped quickly over a bush. It has been three moons since he had became an apprentice but he hasn't been able to attend to a Gathering yet.

The first chance he had, he dragged a piece of crow-food in and almost put it in the pile but Leopardstar stopped him. Then, Flamepaw acted like he was a medicine cat, almost giving Webfoot deathberries for his aching paw. He was becoming more and more of a pawful everyday.

Flamepaw stopped on the other side of the bush, waiting for Stormfur. "Great StarClan, you're slow!" he hissed playfully. When Stormfur came back into view, Flamepaw's ginger pelt bristled as he dashed off again.

Stormfur didn't move as he gave out a long sigh. "Flamepaw," he mewed as calmly as he could. "Come back if you want to go to the Gathering."

Even though Flamepaw was far away, it seemed he heard Stormfur. He slid to a stop and padded back. "Sorry," Flamepaw muttered under his breath.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're a WindClan cat!" Stormfur teased, letting him-self purr loudly. "Come on, let's go back _again._" Flamepaw didn't argue as Stormfur led the way. _At least I might go to the Gathering, _this_ time_, he purred silently.

The sun began to set as Flamepaw headed back into the apprentices' den. Ripplepaw was the first to greet him with a meow, "Catch anything good?"

Flamepaw shook his head, "Nope, we were practicing fighting moves." He lay down and looked at extra mouse by Beechpaw paws. "Is that for me?"

Beechpaw looked up from a half-eaten fish and shoved the mouse toward Flamepaw with one paw. Flamepaw took it and began to eat. Once he finished, Ripplepaw bristled, "Guess what?"

"What?" Beechpaw mewed, straitening up till he was standing.

"We all are going to the Gathering!"

Flamepaw leaped to his paws so fast he stumbled, "even me?"

"Yes," Ripplepaw yowled.

As the three apprentices settled down and shared tongues, Leopardstar called the cats for the Gathering forward.

Xoxoxo

Rainpaw padded side-by-side with Birchpaw toward the island that rested on the lake. The full moon reflected off the water causing every cat's pelt to turn a pale gray. Ahead, the shadows of the Clan cats flickered back and forward on the island. Rainpaw's pelt bristled.

"Are you excited?" Birchpaw purred with amusement glazing in his eyes.

Rainpaw gave a good-humored hiss, "What do you think?"

Birchpaw looked at the island, lost in thought. After moments of silents he meowed, "It's wired…"

"What's weird?" Rainpaw mewed, suddenly concerned. When Birchpaw didn't answer Rainpaw gave a small hiss of annoyance.

Birchpaw looked up, eyes round with amusement, "Don't you find it weird that you fall ill _right_ before the Clan heads out for the Gathering?"

"Well," Rainpaw paused. It was weird. The first Gathering was a week after her ceremony and she was looking forward to it all night. However, right when they were about to go she had to be sent to Leafpool's den for a stomachache, for the second she had a strange fever. Now, Leafpool started to wail over a sign from StarClan, that she shouldn't go to the Gathering just yet. "Just bad luck I guess."

"Well anyway we're here," Birchpaw meowed. "And it's you're turn."

Rainpaw looked out at the tree that stretched across the lake on the island. Slowly, she put one paw on the base of the dead tree and pulled herself up on it. Rainpaw suddenly dashed across the tree so fast she almost lost her balance twice. She couldn't wait to see the Great Oak, the fierce ShadowClan cats, fast WindClan, swift RiverClan. When she landed on the island a strong and almost fish-like scent hit her nose. _RiverClan must be here!_

Brambleclaw leaped down after Rainpaw with Birchpaw right behind. "Now be careful," Brambleclaw hissed in her ear. "Don't give anything important away or-"

"I know," Rainpaw called as she bounded over to a group of RiverClan apprentices. "Hi, I'm Rainpaw." Only till after she spoke Rainpaw saw the difference for the ThunderClan cats from the RiverClan cats. The dark gray tom was short but he looked strong, the ginger tom was tall and sleek, as the light brown tom was short-furred but had the body of a swift swimmer. Each cat looked completely different from any ThunderClan cat.

"Beechpaw," the light brown tabby meowed calmly.

"I'm Ripplepaw," greeted the other brown tom.

"Well," the ginger tom boosted, taking a step forward. "Not a single ThunderClan cat can hunt as well as me. I'm sure you heard of me, I'm Flamepaw."

Rainpaw gave a snort of disgust and hissed uncontrollably, "I would bet a jaw full of prey you're first kill you brought in was already dead!" She didn't really didn't think, but the words were out so fast she couldn't stop, but the shocked expression of the ginger tom showed she hit a soft spot.

"Well it was nice to meet you two," Rainpaw mewed to Ripplepaw and Beechpaw, ignoring the dark ginger tom's growl.

She turned around and padded off but was still close enough to hear Flamepaw mewed to Ripplepaw in shock, "I always saw ThunderClan as soft pushovers."

* * *

**That's the first part of the Gathering…more to come but now you know what Flamepaw and Rainpaw are like. Please R&R!**


	10. Ripped

_Ripped_

Squirrelflight looked around anxiously for Stormfur. Her tail held high hopefully that he would be here. A cat called her name and she spun around thinking it was Stormfur, but instead, it was Firestar. "Squirrelflight" he called again. Once he sat down in front of her he asked, "Have you seen Rainpaw?"

"No," Squirrelflight mewed, "She probably off talking to another apprentice or follow Birchpaw." Squirrelflight had noticed that Rainpaw and Birchpaw had become close friends. Where ever Birchpaw was, Rainpaw was close behind. However, Firestar has been watching Rainpaw closely. Following Sandstorm and Rainpaw when they go out to train, murmuring under his breath.

Firestar pointed with his tail to Rainpaw. She was walking away with her tail held high from three RiverClan apprentices. "You're right; I'm just worrying that's all." He paused. "Ever since Flamekit."

However, Squirrelflight barley heard a word he said as she caught sight of the ginger tom. It took her several seconds to figure out how it was. Firestar followed her gaze and paused. "That kit," Firestar murmured, half to himself. "Looks like him."

"It does?" Squirrelflight asked so clueless she could believe she said it.

For a tense moment, Firestar didn't speak. He looked at Flamepaw for so long Squirrelflight thought that the wind stopped. "I must be seeing things," he meowed at last. With that he turned around and padded over to Great Oak.

"Hello," purred Stormfur as he padded up to Squirrelflight. "What was that about?" He pointed with his muzzle at Firestar as he walked off. "I hope he didn't recognize Flamepaw."

Squirrelflight purred back excitedly to Stormfur, "Stormfur! I was just talking to Firestar, he has been watching Rainpaw _a lot_. Flamepaw has changed a lot too, though!"

"Well," Stormfur mewed slowly. "I guess that's a good thing."

"Why?"

"ThunderClan won't recognize him."

"Oh."

There was a long pause between the two cats. Only when an apprentice padded up did the silence brake.

"Who is this?"

"Rainpaw!" Squirrelflight hissed as she turned around quickly to face the silver apprentice. "You scared us!"

Rainpaw looked at Stormfur for a while and then back at Squirrelflight. "Sorry," she mewed simply. "So, who are you?"

Stormfur looked at Rainpaw with eyes as round as moons, "Um…I'm Stormfur, Squirrelflight and I traveled on the Great Journey."

"Oh," Rainpaw meowed, almost bored. "You are the _Stormfur_ Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool were talking about."

Squirrelflight couldn't believe what she heard. When Rainpaw came to her fifth moon Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight got together. Squirrelflight wanted to talk about 'when to tell the truth to Rainkit.' They all decided the day after her warrior ceremony. How much has she heard?

"I guess so," Stormfur said hastily. "Um, have you seen the other apprentices from RiverClan?"

Rainpaw bristled slightly. "Yea," she spat. "Flamepaw's a pain!"

"Rainpaw!" Squirrelflight yowled, surprised.

"Oh, but the other two were nice."

Squirrelflight shock her head. "Go on, I hear WindClan coming." Rainpaw pricked her ears and dashed toward Birchpaw as Onestar padded into the moon-lighten island.

"She looks just like Silverstream," Stormfur hissed under his breath. "No wonder Firestar has been watching Rainpaw closely. This is bad."

"Silverstream?" Squirrelflight repeated. Suddenly she remembered Rainpaw's apprentice ceremony, how Firestar looked at her and muttered under his breath. "He could have noticed!"

Stormfur stood to his paws and paced back and forward. Only the incoming ShadowClan cats stopped Stormfur. "I'll figure something out," Stormfur meowed. "We shouldn't stay together too long." He paused and gave a nervous look over his shoulder. "Hawkfrost has been watching me."

Squirrelflight could only nodded and padded off, just as worried as Stormfur. What if the Clan recognized the silver apprentice?

xoxoxo

When leaf-bare passed and green-leaf came, Flamepaw was growing every day. To Stormfur, he was getting in more trouble every day. Mosspelt has been watching Flamepaw and Stormfur too. Everyday she would show a sign that 'it's time'. Sadly, Stormfur agreed.

"Flamepaw," Stormfur called to his ginger apprentice one morning. "Come on!"

Flamepaw stuck his head out of the apprentice den and let out a huge yawn. "Let's train later, like the next moon perhaps?"

He was about to disappear back into the entrance but Stormfur called again, "This is really important." Now, Flamepaw seemed interested.

"Important?" Flamepaw repeated as he approached, "so important that I couldn't wait for the sun to come up?"

Stormfur nodded and began to lead the way. After awhile of walking the sun began to show itself and Flamepaw began to get restless. "Come on," he urged. "What's so important?"

With a sigh, Stormfur spun around to face his ginger son. "I have to tell you this, Mosspelt wanted me to." Flamepaw stopped too, now looking suddenly concern. "You weren't born in RiverClan. Mosspelt isn't your really mother. Squirrelflight from ThunderClan is. She is my mate, so I'm your father," the words tumbled out so quickly he couldn't stop.

Flamepaw was stunned to the ground, unable to tear his eyes away from Stormfur. Stormfur looked away at his paws. "I belong to ThunderClan? I'm the kit that went missing many, many moons ago."

Stormfur opened his mouth, "Flamepaw wait, let me expl-"

"No!" Flamepaw yowled angrily at Stormfur. "I don't believe you!" As quick as he could, Flamepaw dashed out of sight. However, Flamepaw was running away from RiverClan camp, in the opposite direction, toward ShadowClan territory.

However, Stormfur felt awful. The way Flamepaw hissed at him, his eyes flaring in pure rage. The way he looked at Stormfur was the worse feeling in the world.


	11. Truth

Truth

With a long yawn, Squirrelflight stretched her legs. Stormfur couldn't look away from Rainpaw at the Gathering, neither could Firestar. The thought made her pelt prickled.

What if Stormfur was right, that Firestar noticed the resemblance in the small silver apprentice?

She shook the thought away as she freed herself from any clinging moss balls.

It wouldn't matter; Firestar wouldn't banish Rainpaw or anything. Squirrelflight padded out of the warriors' den over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole and padded over to Brambleclaw. He was talking to Leafpool while he gnawed on a songbird.

When she approached them, Leafpool meowed softly, "Yes, Brambleclaw, StarClan sent me that dream twice now."

"Twice?" Brambleclaw growled. "Didn't you tell Firestar yet?"

Leafpool's eyes clouded with pain as Squirrelflight sat down. Curiosity clawed at her but she ignored it and began to chew on her vole.

"I'm leading the night patrol today," Squirrelflight murmured through the vole. She lifted her head to look at Brambleclaw, "Would you like to join?"

Brambleclaw seemed distanced, as if he didn't hear a word she said, "Yea, sure."

Once again, silence fell over them. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw didn't look up from their meal as Leafpool left and padded briskly into her den. Only when Squirrelflight was done eating did she notice Leafpool's absence.

Brambleclaw's meal was also finished as he watched Squirrelflight stand to her paws. "The sun's setting," Brambleclaw muttered. "We should go."

"Go where?" Rainpaw meowed as she padded up. I looked at her, Rainpaw's silver fur did make her look like Silverstream, but her white ear was the only difference.

"Sunset patrol," Brambleclaw answered as Squirrelflight hesitated. "Would you like to come?"

Rainpaw's blue eyes shined with delight as she yowled, "Of course! It'll give me an excuse to get out of night hunting, as Sandstorm calls it."

"Well, then let's go," I managed to sputter out.

xoxoxo

Rainpaw padded beside Squirrelflight in silence as they headed toward the ShadowClan border. Not even Brambleclaw spoke. Only Rainpaw broke the silence. She curled her lip back over her teeth and snarled with distaste, "I smell RiverClan."

Shocked, Squirrelflight opened her jaws and breathe in the surroundings. "Hawkfrost," Brambleclaw snarled. "Faint though. Nice catch, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw purred shortly at his praise but reminded him excitedly, "It's on the other side of the border, what if they start an alliance? ShadowClan and RiverClan were pretty sour at us. What does ShadowClan think? Blackstar says we stole their prey, I think his mind is filled with cobwebs!"

Brambleclaw gave a snort as he remembered their accusation at the last gathering. "Don't say that too close to the ShadowClan border," Squirrelflight reminded. "You never know when a ShadowClan patrol will pad about."

Rainpaw sighed, "Sorry."

Squirrelflight parted her jaws once more and bristled with shock. "I smell a mouse," Squirrelflight meowed quickly. "I'll be back."

As quickly as she could, Squirrelflight dashed toward the lake. Her paws came to a stop as she scented him. "Stormfur," she called.

The gray warrior slipped out from under the bush two fox-lengths from the lake. Before Squirrelflight could open her mouth Stormfur bristled, "Have you seen Flamepaw?" His eyes were wide and fearful but he stayed calm. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Surprised, Squirrelflight was speechless for a moment. When she spoke she asked, "Why are you looking for him here?"

Stormfur paused and looked at Squirrelflight, "I told him you were his mother." He winced as he spoke. "He didn't believe me and ran off. I went back to camp but he wasn't there so I panicked. His scent led into ShadowClan territory then I lost it."

As soon as Squirrelflight opened her jaws, a horrific battle cry from Rainpaw rang through the air as another yowled followed. As quick as a mouse both Stormfur and Squirrelflight dashed toward the cry. When they reached the source of the cry, Squirrelflight saw two balls of fur screeching and yowling together. Brambleclaw was helpless as Rainpaw was locked in a battle with Flamepaw. The two apprentices snarled and spat at each other.

Quickly, Stormfur pinned down Flamepaw as Squirrelflight grasped Rainpaw's scruff and pulled her back. "Get out of our territory you piece of _foxdung_!" Rainpaw screeched as she struggled out of Squirrelflight's grip.

However, Flamepaw knocked Stormfur off him and stood to his paws. The ginger apprentice turned toward Squirrelflight and then a Rainpaw. "I didn't hurt you did I?" his meow was apologetic catching everyone off guard.

Squirrelflight release Rainpaw, she shook the dust from her fur. "What are you doing here, _almighty_ hunter," Rainpaw mocked. The first time they meet Flamepaw claimed he was a great hunter but really isn't. Flamepaw bristled but replied, "I just wanted to talk to you and Squirrelflight."

Flamepaw bristled as Stormfur brushed beside him. "Not you," he hissed refusing to look at Stormfur. He winced as Flamepaw backed away.

"Rainpaw," Squirrelflight meowed when Flamepaw was out of earshot. "Stay here with Brambleclaw." Rainpaw sighed, Squirrelflight agreed to tell her when she was a warrior but now she intended to keep that promise. Brambleclaw sat down and meowed to Stormfur and Rainpaw as Squirrelflight followed Flamepaw toward the lake.

Squirrelflight's mind wondered to why Flamepaw would want to talk to her. Stormfur told him everything.

Squirrelflight sat down and turned to Flamepaw as she realized why he came. She meowed softly to her kit, the kit she gave away moons ago, "You what to hear this from me, don't you?"

Flamepaw nodded solemnly.

"Yes," Squirrelflight meowed. The time she had been dreaded, the one thing she hated to say, was that she separated them on her own selfish reasons. Now they were torn between Clans. If her dream came true, they would fight each other too. "You are our son."

**Okay, expect very slow updates! I think I'm getting through this Writer's Block.**


End file.
